


After the End

by BeautifulRain2020



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grieving Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Ton Stark death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020
Summary: May meets Peter after the Endgame battle. How do they both grieve?





	After the End

May blinked and wobbled. She reached out grabbed onto the kitchen surface and put a hand to her head.  
“What?” She muttered to herself. After a moment she lowered her hand and looked around. Her apartment was no longer her apartment, the walls were bright colours, the furniture was all modern and well designed. Her bookshelf had gone and it was replaced of a shelf of photo’s of children she didn’t recognise. However, the most alarming thing about all of this was the family that stood staring at her. “Who are you?” May asked them.  
“It speaks,” An elderly woman cried out and pointed. “A ghost in our home, what did I say,”  
“I'm not a ghost,” May said. “I live here, I slept in that bedroom last night,” May said pointing to a room.  
“Your my husband's mistress aren't you?” A younger woman said.  
“No,”  
“Get out of our house,”  
“What?”  
“Get out of our house,” The woman called again and May paused.  
“Peter?” She asked. “Where's Peter?” May pushed past the family and ran into Peter's room. It wasn't Peter's room. This was a child's bedroom, with toys scattered about the floor and a bunk bed in the corner.  
“I'm sorry. I have to ask you to leave,” The mother said in a calm tone, coming behind her. May had no choice but to oblige.  
//  
“May,” Peter said, still in tears.  
“Who's that?” Bucky asked Peter.  
“My Aunt May, where is she?” Peter asked, becoming more upset.  
“Ok, calm down kiddo. Do you have her number?” Bucky asked.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know it off by heart,” Peter said. “I need a phone,” Peter looked at Bucky but he was distracted by another voice.  
“Use this,” T'Chala said, coming to Peter. He held out his arm and showed him a keypad on his wrist. Peter typed in May's number and heard it ring loudly.  
“Peter?” Came May's voice.  
“May?” Peter asked, his voice shaking. “Is that you?”  
“Yeah, it's me. Are you ok honey? You sound like your crying,”  
“Tony,” Peter whispered softly. “Tony's,” Peter tried to continue but he couldn't.  
“Where are you Peter?” May asked before looking at a screen on a building. The scene was of the destroyed Avengers building and figures could been seen on the ground. There was a cluster of figures hunched around a body. The commenter was talking about the Avengers and how the body appeared to be that of Iron Man. They were naming all the Avengers and May locked onto Peter's red spiderman suit. “Are you hurt Peter?” May asked over the phone.  
“No,” Came Peter's weak voice.  
“Fury? It's Steve Rogers. We've lost Tony and we need evacuation.” Steve's voice sounded over the phone. May was fixed on the news about millions of people reappearing.  
“Are you still there?” T'Chala asked.  
“I'm here, I'm here,” May replied. “Peter, I've been gone for 5 years,” She said in disbelief. “Are you ok? What happened? Who's been looking after you?” May said, really concerned about Peter.  
“I don't know,” Peter managed to say. “I was on Titan with Mr Stark and then I'm here,”  
“Bruce Banner used the Infinity Stones to bring you all back. Peter has been gone for the last 5 years, just like you,” Bucky explained.  
“Who are you talking to?” Shuri asked.  
“Spiderman’s Aunt,” T'Chala replied.  
“Oh my Gosh, look at you,” Shuri said, coming over and hugging Peter.  
“I'm coming to get you Peter ok?” May said.  
“Get a taxis to the Avengers site. We will meet you here,” Shuri said and May hung up.  
//  
“Peter,” May said running through the rubble and into a set up tent. She saw Peter, he was pale and covered in cuts. Tears were stained down his face and Pepper was cradling him in his arms.  
“Tony Stark's gone,” Pepper said. May dropped to her knees in-front of Peter.  
“I'm here,” She said.  
“May?” Peter whispered. “I'm here honey, It's ok,” May said, hugging Peter. “I'm really sorry to hear about Tony Stark,” May said to Pepper.  
“Thank you,” Pepper said.  
“Can we go home?” Peter asked weakly.  
“Peter,” May said in a serious tone and Peter looked up at her. “Our home is gone. All of our stuff, it's gone and there's another family living there,” May told him and Peter was speechless.  
“You can stay with me,” Pepper said. “It's going to be quiet without Tony and a few extra people staying would be really comforting for me and Morgan.”  
“Thank you, that would be fantastic,” May said. “So much has happened the world can’t quite comprehend it,”  
“We’ll sort it out, but for now let’s go home,” Pepper said, helping May to stand Peter up. They got into a taxis and went to her lake-house. Peter stared out of the window the whole time. None said anything when they arrived, May had her arms wrapped around Peter and soon they were sat in the kitchen.  
“Where’s Morgan?” May asked Pepper.  
“Sleeping. Tony put her to bed before we,” Pepper began to explain but she paused. “I’ll wake her up in a bit, I just need some time to think about how I’m going to tell her,”  
“I understand,” May reassured her. “My husband died when Peter was young,” Pepper smiled at May, happy that at least someone else understood how she felt right now.  
“Do you want to take a shower Peter?” Pepper asked him and Peter looked at her.  
“I don’t have any clothes,” Peter said and Pepper came close to him. Peter looked lost, even in May’s gentle grip.  
“Do you need Tony?” Pepper asked him.  
“I died in his arms Pepper,” Peter said and his words broke heart.  
“Oh Peter,” May gasped, only just learning about this and pulled him in closer.  
“I know. Over the past 5 years Tony kept thinking about you,” Pepper saying, kneeling in-front of him. “I think you were the reason that he risked everything to bring everyone back. I couldn’t have stopped Tony if I had wanted to,” Pepper told him and Peter smiled.  
“That’s Tony,”  
“Yeah. Give me a second Peter ok? I’ll be right back,” Pepper told him. Pepper left and May hugged Peter.  
“Ben,” Peter whispered.  
“Shhh,”  
“Ben died in my arms,” Peter said, letting the tears flow freely down his face. “Now look at me. I can’t believe I did that to Mr Stark,”  
“Shhh. You didn’t do anything wrong Peter, and you didn’t let him down,” May reassured him as Pepper returned.  
“Here,” Pepper said, holding out some clothes.  
“Thank you,” Peter said.  
“They’re Tony’s pyjama’s, I figured that they might help,”  
“Thank you,”  
“Go and have a shower Peter. If you need anything just call,” Pepper said and Peter smiled. Then Peter’s smile turned to fear and panic,  
“No, no, I can’t leave May. What if I come back and you’re gone? May, May, don’t go,”  
“Shhh,” May shushed the panicking Peter. “I’m going anywhere Peter. I’ll be right here ok? I don’t want to leave you either,” May told him.  
“I’ll look after May,” Pepper reassured him, touching May’s shoulder. “I wasn’t dusted ok? I’ll stay and if something happens, I’ll be with May ok?” Pepper tried to explain to Peter. It seemed to work as Peter hugged May.  
“I’ll see you soon Peter,” May said, holding Peter tight. Peter nodded and went for the shower.  
//  
Peter returned less than 10 minutes later. He was clean, his hair was wet and he looked tired. The pyjama’s were too big for Peter but he looked happier than before.  
“You should go to bed Peter,” May said softly.  
“I’m tired,” Peter said.  
“Come on, I’ll show you to your rooms,” Pepper said.  
//  
“May?” Peter asked, coming downstairs. May was sat on the sofa, watching TV. She turned to Peter as he came down the stairs. “What? What are you doing up?”  
“I could ask you the same question,” May said gently to Peter.  
“I couldn't fall asleep,” Peter said, sitting next to her. He snuggled into May's warm embrace. “Last time I fell asleep I woke up 5 years later and Mr Stark,”  
“I know,” May said, stroking his hair. “I couldn't even get into my bed.”  
“What are we going to do now May?” Peter asked.  
“What we’ve always done Peter. We carry on, try to be normal,”  
“But everything’s changed,”  
“Then we change with it,”  
“I don’t want to be spiderman any-more,” Peter said, snuggling his head into May’s chest.  
“That’s ok,” May said. “I love you Peter. Spiderman or not,” She kissed on the forehead and they sat in-front of the TV all night before they both drifted off to sleep without realising it. Pepper came down in the early morning and seeing Peter and May asleep, she put a blanket over them both.


End file.
